


Dress You Up

by Inell



Series: 2K Giveaway [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Banter, Divorced Hales, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Off-Screen Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Older Man/Younger Man, Papa Hale's Name is Joseph, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles knows that the only good thing about being forced to wear a suit to a fancy party is that Joseph also has to wear one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculous--chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miraculous--chat).



> For @miraculous--chat who requested Papa Hale/Stiles as one of their choices for winning the 2K Follower Giveaway. I went for a little domestic fluff with a hint of sexiness for you, bb. I hope you enjoy it!

“Next time we get invited to a fancy party, let’s just stay home in our sweatpants and stream Netflix, alright?” Stiles is glad they’re finally home. The party had been nice, celebrating Laura’s engagement to Lydia, but he would have been more comfortable not having to wear a suit. The only benefit to the dress code is that Joseph _also_ had to dress up, which is just as rare an occurrence as getting Stiles into a suit.

Unlike Stiles, who still often feels like he looks like a kid playing dress up when wearing anything that requires a tie, Joseph looks amazing in tailored pants and a fitted coat. With his broad shoulders and long legs, his body is made for formal wear. Of course, Stiles is totally biased since he thinks Joseph looks great wearing faded blue jeans and well-worn band t-shirts, too. Joseph’s definitely a casual guy when it comes to his wardrobe, so seeing him in a suit for the party has definitely made it a memorable night. In fact, it had been difficult getting through the ridiculously long event without just cornering him in the bathroom for a quick hand job.

Unfortunately, a party full of werewolves makes sexual spontaneity somewhat impossible. Alas, there hadn’t been any sneaky sex in the restaurant bathroom, which is probably for the best since the party had been for Joseph’s oldest daughter’s engagement celebration. He might have managed some restraint, but Stiles hadn’t done a good job concealing his lust at seeing Joseph in that form fitting suit. It had led to a good bonding moment with Talia as they both whispered very inappropriate thoughts about Joseph in suits, though, so that’s a positive. Talia and Joseph might be divorced, but she’s not dead _or_ stupid, so Stiles can totally accept her appreciation for his boyfriend without getting jealous or anxious. Talia’s moved on, too, after all, and their relationship isn’t romantic in any way outside of nostalgic history moments.

When Joseph doesn’t say anything, Stiles turns around to see why he’s being quiet. Joseph’s leaning against the front door watching him. Well, he’d obviously been staring at Stiles’ ass and got caught, not that Joseph cares about that. He slowly smiles when Stiles looks at him, moving his gaze over him in a very deliberate way. _Oh_! It’s like that, then. Sometimes, it takes Stiles time to catch on to things because he’s pretty obvious when it comes to sexy stuff whereas Joseph’s not as easy to read, even after four years together.

“While I happen to like you in anything, or preferably nothing, I can’t complain about the view right now,” Joseph drawls, reaching up to unfasten his tie before unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. “That suit fits you like a glove.”

“I wonder why?” Stiles snorts. Lydia had insisted on taking him shopping to ensure he had something appropriate to wear since he’s her best man and part of a the bridal party. Trendy and tight seems to be the big thing in suits these days, but he can’t really complain when Joseph’s looking at him like that. “It’s the latest style, you know?”

“No, I don’t know nor do I particularly care,” Joseph admits, moving his gaze over Stiles in a way that is undeniably hungry. “All I know is that it looks really good on you, and I can’t wait to see it lying on the floor.”

“The suit does it for you, huh?” Stiles teases, enjoying the chance to get a little payback since he’s spent hours wanting to touch and dealing with the knowledge that everyone with wolfy senses had known where his mind was whenever he looked at Joseph in that damn black suit.

“ _You_ do it for me, brat,” Joseph corrects him, unbuttoning another button of his shirt. “The suit is merely wrapping paper that draws attention to that delectable ass of yours and your broad shoulders.”

“My shoulders aren’t that broad.” Stiles pokes at one and frowns. “Not compared to yours.”

“We aren’t comparing, so they are, indeed, broad. You know you’re gorgeous, so stop fishing for compliments.” Joseph gives him a look that makes him want to preen. Fuck it. He totally _does_ preen because Joseph’s a gorgeous older man who thinks Stiles is hot for some unknown reason. “Did you enjoy the party?”

“Other than having to resist the impulse to climb you like a tree while you were charming all of Lydia’s relatives?” Stiles bats his eyelashes. “Yeah, it was fine. I’m not into the fancy dress shit, but I was glad to see Laura and Lydia looking so happy.”

“I’m looking forward to the wedding. To my speech, in particular.” Joseph’s smile is mischievous as he keeps unbuttoning his shirt in a sort of languid way that’s totally sexy. “I can’t wait to remind Laura that I’m the one who introduced her to Lydia and why that actually happened.”

“You can’t gloat at Laura’s wedding, old man.” Stiles glances up from where he’s been staring at the chest hair being slowly revealed to his eager gaze and sees Joseph smirking. “You totally plan to bring all that nonsense up anyway, don’t you?”

“Laura insinuated that I was going through a mid-life crisis when I started dating you, and she also used the words ‘cradle robber’ and ‘perverted old man’ more than once during those initial few weeks of our relationship,” Joseph says simply. “I am totally planning on gloating over the fact that she’d never have met Lydia if I hadn’t started dating you, and Lydia hadn’t decided that my oldest daughter needed her ass verbally kicked for being non-supportive.”

“Well, you _are_ a perverted old man,” Stiles points out with a leer. “So she’s not entirely off-base on that, is she? Besides, Lydia will destroy us if we ruin her wedding reception because of some petty revenge for something that happened four years ago. It’s over and done now, Joseph.”

Joseph hmphs and actually sulks, which is so adorable that Stiles can’t help but walk towards him, getting close enough to reach out and trace his lower lip. Joseph rolls his eyes before nipping at the nip and arching a brow. “I don’t care if Laura eventually apologized and came around. She still hurt you with all that nonsense, and it put our relationship at risk.”

“Joseph, babe, Laura didn’t hurt me. She hurt you because she’s always been a daddy’s girl, and you were upset that she didn’t approve of you dating me,” Stiles says honestly. They never really talked about it back then, since they’d been in a new relationship, and the age difference had been a pretty big issue for several of the people who cared about them. They had sort of just ignored everyone else’s drama over them being together and focused on their relationship, and they’d shown the naysayers that what they have is real and meaningful.

“Damn it. You’re right, but don’t be smug about it.” Joseph sighs. “I was projecting, and that’s not fair to you when you had to deal with your father and Scott’s displeasure about our relationship.”

“Eh, I understood Dad’s concerns, but Scott’s just a jerk sometimes.” Stiles shrugs because Scott still likes to send him gifs of the crypt keeper and ask how Joseph’s doing. They’re funny as hell sometimes, and Stiles isn’t really offended over any of it. He’s going to love who he loves; fuck anyone else’s opinion on it. “Which works out well since I can be a huge asshole.”

“Yes, you can.” Joseph snorts. “That’s why Cora took to you so quickly, no doubt. Derek’s always been a momma’s boy, Laura’s been my girl, and Cora always gravitated towards Peter, who is vying for the title of Biggest Asshole in the World, so it’s little wonder you and Cora are, what do you call it?”

“Platonic soulmates,” Stiles says with a grin. “She’s awesome, and a total bitch in the best ways possible. She’s definitely my favorite out of my stepkids, but don’t tell the others because Derek would definitely cry and Laura would be jealous.”

“Oh God. Stepkids? Please let me be there when you use that term for Laura and Derek the first time.” Joseph laughs. “Talia is not a good influence on you, you know?”

“She totally is.” Stiles sticks his tongue out. “She said my stepkids adore me, and that she’s happy I’m part of the family. Or will be once a certain someone gets his head out of his ass and makes it official.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “Don’t worry. I made sure she knew it wasn’t your head up your ass, but enough about my dick.”

“Did you also tell her that we’ve been engaged for six months but don’t plan to have a ceremony until after you finish grad school?” he asks, arching a brow in that that way that makes Stiles feel just a little bit horny.

“Nope.” Stiles shakes his head. “I figure that’s no one else’s business but ours, and we’ll tell people when we’re ready. Not just because your ex-wife adores me and wants to be the cool ex to the hot new husband.”

“Talia was talking about arranging brunch dates with you, Stiles. I don’t think she needs us to be married to adopt you as her new BFF,” Joseph deadpans, his lips twitching slightly.

“Very funny,” Stiles mutters, reaching out to lightly tug on Joseph’s chest hair. “ _Anyway_ , enough talking. You’re looking way too hot and sexy for me to waste more time blabbing when I could be paying homage instead.”

“Paying homage?” Joseph huffs a laugh. “If anyone’s doing that, it should be me because your ass in those pants is worthy of a shrine.”

“Now who’s biased? You know you just love my ass, old man.” He leans up and kiss Joseph’s cheek. “However, I certainly won’t say no to some worshipping.”

“I don’t know,” Joseph drawls. “I’m not sure I want you out of that suit just yet.”

“Oh? Sounds kinky.” Stiles leers. “I like it. Means you get to keep yours on, too. We can get them dry cleaned, after all. Tell me more about these dirty ideas of yours. I want to hear all the details.”

“You would, brat. But you said it yourself. There’s too much talking.” Joseph tugs him closer and kisses him, moving his hands behind him and squeezing his ass. The kiss is slow and seductive, licking and nipping, and there’s just a little bit of grinding happening. It’s a total tease, letting Stiles know that it’s going to be a long—but extremely fun—night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
